The Alluring Secret and The Black Vow
by nahcemmy
Summary: A tragic love story with a character twist! Enter the life of a rejected angel named Hatsune Miku! MikuRin. Yuri warning. 2/5 finished.
1. Prologue

"Ha...Ha...Ha..!" The sound of laughter was everywhere. It filled the room, a room, but what room? A large room, yes, a church, a lovely church. No, it's not lovely, they mock me, the figures, the people, dead people in the stained glass. Stained, they said I'm stained, am I stained? No, I'm not stained, no you're not even here! You're dead, no, you never were alive! The holy men are pointing at me, the woman are giggling, but what's so funny? What did I do? Everything, they said I did everything, blasphemy? I don't believe, I don't, is that why? I don't believe you, I don't believe this! No! Stop laughing! "Ha...Ha…Ha…!" Just be quiet! Stop moving your lips, stop forming words, I don't want to hear! "Ha…Ha…Ha…Hatsu…!" No! Don't say it! "Hatsu…Hatsu…Hatsune…" That's not me! Stop! "Hatsune…Mi…Mi…!" Not me, not me! "..ku…" You! No! "Hatsune Miku…" Don't say it!

"You are banished from this paradise."

My eyes snapped open. A dream? I looked around desperately, searching for a church or anything…anything…! Nothing. Nothing but dirt, grass, trees, and a night sky. Nothing but…Earth. No, it wasn't a dream. A memory. An awful memory that won't leave me alone. But now I am alone, all alone. With nothing but memories, horrible memories. Is this what they call regret? I felt my eyes get watery and something wet slid down my check. Is this what they call tears? I curled into a ball and let them fall. Whatever this is, I don't want it. I don't…

"Hey…are you alright?" I don't know, am I alright? Wait, there aren't supposed to be voices in the dark…are there? "Please wake up…c'mon open your eyes." Following the voices command, I opened my eyes, expecting to see one of my friends. What I saw was much better. She certainly wasn't an angel; she didn't possess the abnormal beauty, the golden voice, or the white wings. As I examined her, I noticed peculiar features, like how the right side of her hair was slightly uneven, and that the gold nail polish on her left middle finger was chipped. Besides her oddities, which irk me so, she was very attractive. She had short blonde hair that curved outward, giving her the appearance of the sun. Her bangs were pinned back with two white bands each, revealing her cute, and might I add, worried looking baby face. I must have been admiring her too long, since she waved a small hand in front of my face. "Can you hear me?"

Not trusting myself to speak, I settled for eye contact, and immediately regretted it. Her baby blue eyes seemed so soft and gentle, yet they pierced my soul with their hidden defiance. It was like she was begging me to speak, but at the same time daring me not to. Instead of finding this unsettling, it gave me the guts to speak my mind.

"You're not an angel, but you're beautiful."


	2. Chapter One

The beautiful not-angel's face turned scarlet at my word s and so did I. My lovely voice had lost its golden quality! The sweet covered in honey voice that I knew and loved was now a beaten and broken whisper, like a gentle breeze! Although, a gentle breeze doesn't sound too bad…but it's annoying! It's so normal…and it hurt! I never knew my throat hurt this badly until I spoke-

A tiny bell ringing interrupted my thoughts. Oh, tea time already…? Wait a minute. No, wait a second!

"Y-you're giggling!" I stated. Suddenly, my sore throat or awful voice didn't seem so important now. Is this what a human's laugh is supposed to sound like? Before I could ask, she pressed a hand to her mouth in an attempt to be quiet.

"Y-yes, and you must be ha-hallucinating!" She broke into another fit of laughter, which made me want to laugh until I realized what she was saying. …Uh-oh, she might be right…am I hallucinating? Maybe I'm back at the church and the bells are ringing…no. This wasn't the hollow, ominous sound of church bells ringing. This was the happy, heart-lifting sound of a gorgeous girl standing, or crouching, right before me. But I better check anyway.

As if moving on its own, my petite hand extended curiously and hesitantly touched the face in front of mine. Once she noticed this, I thought my hand would melt. Her face grew even hotter than before, her giggles reduced to silent breathing and her eyes the size of dinner plates. She seemed so surprised at the sudden contact, I wonder if someone has ever touched-Ah! My damned hand started stroking again, and this time I thought _I_ was going to melt.

It wasn't smooth or perfect like the faces I've become accustomed too, it..no, _she _was rare. Her skin was like whipped cream, soft and fluffy but with twists and turns. I could have sworn it was edible, but I didn't think she would like a stranger biting her face. Oh yeah! I was still a stranger to this girl. Hey, maybe that's why she's trembling and moaning softly! …Oh no.

Quickly I grabbed my hand and forced it away, scolding it as I did so. "No hand, that's going too far!" I must have looked crazy then, but to her, it was quite comical. Her cheeks were still a soft pink, but now she was laughing again, just a little. Her breath washed over my face and I licked my lips as the distinct smell of oranges overcame me. I bet she was delicious…no, no Miku, naughty thoughts, naughty thoughts!

I flashed her one of my charming smiles that would make any normal girl swoon. "Nope, not hallucinating. My tiny imagination couldn't concoct such beauty." It appeared that she was definitely not normal when I saw no swooning. Good, swooning girls are annoying. Hey, that's a funny word, swooning. I sounded out every syllable in my mind, but I guess I did it out loud without realizing, since she started laughing again.

"Well you must have quite an imagination to think I'm beautiful." Was that some self-bashing I heard? I huffed loudly, but she just kept that innocent smile on her face. "Anyway, what's your name?" Appalled, I cast her a disgruntled stare.

"You don't know my name? Everyone knows my name! Why I-" Oh, silly me for forgetting so quickly just where I was. "Er, sorry, bad memory. Give me yours first." Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me half-heartedly, which somehow made me shiver.

"I asked you first," was her reply. Now it was my turn to glare.

"So?" She stuck her tongue out at me in a childish manner, puffing out her cheeks and scrunching up her eyes. Was that an invitation? Not really thinking things through, I licked her tongue. Sounds gross, I know, but you should have seen the look on her face! She gasped and lost her balance, falling backwards from her crouched position and leaving her exposed. I never even noticed that she was wearing a short, black dress, that was ruffled up just a little so I could see-

"I'll tell you as long as you don't lick me again," she said, immediately sitting up and squishing her legs together. I smirked triumphantly, knowing I had won this battle. Ah! Victory is so sweet. I crawled over to her.

"I promise," I told her. Once again she caught me in her gaze, and I couldn't make out what her lips were saying. They moved so hypnotically…she blinked, snapping me out of my trance. I asked her to repeat what she said politely. She repeatedly it again, this time slowly and steadily, drawing out every syllable.

"KAH-GAH-MEAN RIN." It almost sounded like a song the way she said it. I decided to copy her.

"HA-TSU-NEH ME-KU." I whispered seductively. She blushed again, but smiled tenderly. Once again, that bubbly, hot I'm-gonna-melt feeling came back.

"Neh," she said, gaining my attention. "That's funny. It sounds like Me-and-You, kinda-sorta." …Hey, it kinda does. I laughed at her comment, making her grin even wider. She stood up, and, finding a new energy of some sort, I stood up as well. I was pleased to find that I was a head taller than her.

"Mean," I said, getting a confused look. Well she used the last syllable of my name. She understood this in a mili-second and flashed me a smile. "Isn't your name spelled K-A-G-A-M-I-N-E?" She nodded and I grinned.

"Well then, CAN-YOU-BE-MINE?" She started walking away and I wondered if I said something wrong until she turned back to me, a full-blown smile on her face.

"That's so corny," she said, stifling a laugh. "You must be sick. Do you want to stay with me?"

I eagerly followed her, but not before leaning towards her and whispering one more stupid line.

"Forever, Rin."

**A/N: Ugh, this chapter is probably overflowing with mistakes and overall crappiness. I'm having some writer's block, which is no excuse, but I also have an insufferable headache. I'll probably edit this later, I'm too tired now. Until then, please R&R!**

**I'll probably write other stories while thinking up stuff for this one, but don't think I'm slacking!**


	3. Authors Note

I apologize to any of my readers who were expecting another chapter soon. Actually, I think I only have one reader. How depressing. Anyway, I apologize. I've been dealing with a lot of personal shit and have finally found some people that like my artwork, and I'm not a multi-tasking, mind you. I've got orders to finish and school to worry about, since vacation's almost over, but I'm going to finish this 5-part story no matter what it takes. I'm sure I can find a way of incorporating the two elements together; writing and drawing. I'm working on the third chapter at this moment (well, I've taken a break to type this) and I will try to get it up soon. It might help if I had more reviews (sorry, I'm a review-whore), but I guess there's not much to like in this story. Guuh, depressing thoughts. Never mind. I will not give up on you guys…or guy…person. Okay, back to working on chapter three. Hopefully it won't suck like chapter two.


End file.
